


Backstage

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Tag to Episode 11.18, jared and jensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen settle in to watch the episode in their trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

"You comfortable there, sparky?” Jensen grumbled as Jared draped his lanky body along his length, ass strategically placed over Jensen's crotch, his head reclining on the arm-rest of the trailer's ample couch.  
“I am now,” Jared grinned playfully up at him.

Jensen rolled his eyes, picked up the remote and switched on the TV.  
They didn't always watch the episodes when they were still filming. Viewing was mostly reserved for the summer hiatus.  
But at times they would when the show needed a little PR pimping with live tweets or whatever. 

Jensen was getting more familiar with social media and the technology surrounding it, thanks to Jared's tuition, but that didn't mean he liked it.  
He was an old-fashioned guy at heart while Jared, much like his character Sam on the show, wallowed in it, bouncing in through the door to their flat like an eager puppy, the latest model of phone or tech toy in his hand.  
Jensen would nod, throw a quick look at the object that had gotten Jared drooling at the mouth, then get on with whatever he was doing.

 

“Episode 11.18. You know, sometimes I can't believe we've been on for eleven seasons already. Who would have given us odds on that?” Jared said almost reverently.  
“All due to this pretty face,“ Jensen baited, causing Jared to give him the finger.

“Kiss my ass! Does Sam Fucking Winchester not get any of the credit then, dude?” Jared bitched.

“Na. Tall lanky guy like Sam. Not hot, Jay.”  
“Then why is it you're always happy to get into his lookalike's pants?” Jared leered.

“I'm not,“ was Jensen's straight-faced, lying through his teeth, reply.  
Jared raised a Sam-like eyebrow. “Then why is your hand rubbing at my groin.”

 

By this time the episode was well into the first scene and the two men settled in to watch.

“I still can't get round Dean being so pally with Crowley,” Jared commented.” Dude, he's like the king of fucking hell and Dean's a hunter. Strange friendship if you ask me.”

"Well no-one's asking you,“ Jensen replied. “They bonded when Dean was a demon. Don't you read the scripts?”

Jared gazed up at him. “You know you were fucking hot when we played that scene with the knife in the bunker. I thought you were gonna jump my bones right there and then. Good job the camera was up in our faces 'cos there might have been the beginning of a hard-on.”

“We can always play out the scene again,“ Jensen chuckled, bending down to kiss his co-star.

 

Warm lips toyed languorously with each other, and the hand that Jensen had lain over Jared's crotch perceived a more than defined movement from beneath the cotton.  
“Yeah,” Jared replied breathlessly when they broke apart for air. “Why don't we? Wardrobe has five or six of those red shirts. They're not gonna miss one.”

“We're supposed to be watching the episode, Jay, “ Jensen reminded him almost primly. “Not planning out sexy bedroom scenarios.”

 

“The episode sucks,“ Jared sentenced, “as does Cas. What the fuck! He's sitting around inside Lucifer's head watching bad TV. And he doesn't give a fuck about leaving.”

Jensen shrugged. “They gotta give Misha something to earn his pay-check, I suppose. Wank is better than getting paid off.”

“Now Lucifer's the FIRST son of God!” Jared continued Incredulously as the episode played on. “What the hell happened to the whole Dean/Sam-Michael/Lucifer theme. Big brothers and little brothers.”

“Dude. This isn't Kripke's show any longer. He lived and breathed Supernatural. This lot see it as a job and fuck else. There's nothing we can do, Jay. We get paid to act. That's our job. Writing is Carver's.”

 

“Yeah, well. How about sneaking into wardrobe and snatching that shirt “ Jared reminded him with a chuckle when the end credits came up. “I'd really be into some role-playing tonight.”

“As long as we recreate the scene exactly, 'Sammy'! “ Jensen grinned. “Gotta tie up that broken arm of yours just like it was.”  
“And you gotta eye-fuck me just like you did then. That was fucking hot, man,“ Jared prompted.

“Don't worry Jay. You cock is gonna be flying high tonight when I'm finished with it.”

 

Jared's arms came up to pull his lover's head down. The sex between them was wild. Sometimes on set they couldn't keep their hands off each other, but until now they'd managed to laugh off any awkward situations.

“We didn't see much of that episode, “ Jensen grumbled, his director's mind-set annoyed at not having been able to study the scene settings and technicalities as he'd have liked.”  
“You're not serious! “ Jared chirped up. "We can see the episodes any time. I'd rather make out with your grumpy self, Mr Ackles!”

“Don't you ever get enough? “ Jensen mock-sighed, as he bent down to kiss the lips of the man who filled his arms and his dreams.

The end


End file.
